It's The End
by Fikfan-kun Nakaemura Koziraymi
Summary: fic pertama mina  Fikfan-kun pke fandom L'Arc en Ciel pke pairing Hyde x Tetsu   Warning:Shonen-ai  DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  RnR please


It's The End

Genre:...?(Silahkan bca sendiri c'tanya)

Pairing:Haitsu

Author:Fikfan-kun

Backsong:L'Arc~en~Ciel – Forbidden Lover

Sumarry:Yahhhh inilah kau yg kutahu kau tak mencintainya kan...?

Part: One Shoot

Tetsu PoV

Ya aq tau smua ini smua hny kebohonganmu cbalah saja jujur pdku aq tau selama ini kau hanya berbohong tpi knp kau tak mw jujur..?Sebenarnya kita berdua sma2 tersiksa tak sadarkah kau aq menikahi gadis itu jga krn terpaksa bisakah kau jujur apakah kau jga menikahi gadis itu krn terpaksa..Heh?Tiba2 lamunanku dikejutkan krn Ken"Tetchan sebnrnya dr tdi kau kelhtan melamun sesungguhnya ada apa ini...?".Ya dgn nafas terengah-engah aq jawab"Tak ad apa2 Kenchan".Ya aq sdh tak bsa tahan rasa sakit ini,seolah aq hanya memaksakan diri!.Dan saat ini kulht tampangmu tampak serius ya aq tak tau sebnrnya aq satu yg ingin ku pertanyakan padamu apakah kau bnr2 mencintainya..?Yah dgn perasaan tak karuan ini aq hny tak bsa bicara...Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku"Tetchan aq sdh selesai megejarkannya dan tampaknya indah sekali"Ya suaramu dan senyemunan itu."Ya silahkan taruh disitu Doiha"jwbku dgn senyuman yg sedari tdi menyadari lamunanku tak berusaha mengungkit-ungkit masalahku dia blg kl ini urusan pribadi bahwa dia tak perlu tau tpi jika ad kaitannya dgn L'Arc dia perlu sejak itu aq hny terdiam sejenak mematung seolah dunia telah berakhir..Ya aq tak tau memang tpi dlu waktu kau menyanyikan Forbidden Lover kau selalu menatapku apakah lagu ini utkku Doiha..?Maafkan aq,aq tau aq yg membuatmu menikahinya tapi bukankah kau yg katakan waktu itu bahwa Megumi adlh org yg kau cintai...Aq tak tampak serius skrg hny krn aq memikirkanmu..Doiha apa kau sadar akan itu?Bahwa selama ini aq mencintaimu..!Tapi aq tak yakin akan dirimu...tapi bnrkah lagu Forbidden Lover itu utkku tapi aq heran melht pandangan mu saat kau menyanyikannya...Doiha aq mohon jujurlah pdku,dan aqpun tak tau semuanya Doiha yg aq tau kau tak mencintainya kan...?

Hyde PoV

Yahhh aq tak mengerti knp kau menikahinya dan kau jga yg tlh membuatku bersama Megumi..Ya keputusanmu menikahi wanita itu membuat hatiku tertekan batinku tersiska tak kah kau sadar..?Aq mw tanya pdmu apakah kau bnr2 mencintainya tpi sayang aq tak berani mengatakannya Tetchan apakah kau serius mungkin krn kehadiran anakku itu kau menggapku serius dgn Megumikan..?Tapi jika aq blh jujur aq sma sekali tak mencintainya...Tapi apakah kau bnr2 serius dgn Ayana.."Hyde,kau knp kelhtan serius sekali"Suara Yuki menyadarkanku dr menarik nafas dlm2 dan menjawab pertanyaan Yuki"Tak ad ap2 Yuki,kau tau sendirikan aq tak blh bicara soal urusan pribadi?"."Hmmm kl ini memang urusan pribadi aq tak akan ikut campur tpi kl ad kaitannya dgn L'Arc tlg beri tau aq ya.."jwbnya dgn bijaksana."Doiha bsa kita mulai skrg"suaramu itu bnr2 menyadarkanku dri lamunanku."Humppp terserah kau saja Tetchan"aq hny menjwb bgtu dgn senyuman paling indah."Baiklah kl bgtu kita mulai latihan skrg ya!"serumu dgn bgtu bersemangat."Siap"seruku Ken dan Yuki aq mulai skrg menatapmu dgn lagu Forbidden Lover yg buat utk menyatakan hatiku yg kau Tetchan...?Aq tak tau hrs bertanya pd siapa krn aq binggung antara kenyataan ini kau skrg tak sendiri lagi memang tpi knp kau seolah sering tak memperhatikanku Tetchan,kumohon sadarlah aq ingin tetap ad disisimu Tetchan apapun yg terjadi aq telah menyesali waktu aq blg aq kagum pd Megumi seharusnya waktu itu aq tak mengatakannya mungkin jika waktu itu aq tak mengatakannya aq msh bsa tenang bersamamu...Ya waktu itu kau bersama Kaori aq pikir kau serius namun ternyata itu kandas di tengah jalan apakah kau dgn Ayana serius Tetchan cbalah bicara pdku aq tetap tak bsa mengerti ini smua."Heh Doiha knp dr tdi kau melamun trs?Kau memikirkan Megumi dan anakmu ya"Suaramu menyadarkanku "Maaf Tetchan aq hanya lelah"jwbku.

Tetsu PoV

"Hemm kl kau lelah latihan kita mundurkan 30mnt lagi"ktaku pdmu aq tak tau tpi apa kau serius lelah terlihat dr pandanganmu kau tak lelah tapi memikirkan seseorg dan terlht kau sangat mencintainya siapa org itu Doiha apakah dia Megumi pertanyaan hatiku yg sulit utk dijwb sebenarnya kpn kau bsa jujur pdku..."Hemp baiklah Tetchan,kelhtannya aq memang perlu istirahat"Jawabmu dgn tampak cukup lelah ya antara lelah dan lamunanmu itu berbeda wajahmu skrg yg menunjukan rasa lelah berbeda dgn wajahmu yg tdi yg menunjukan bahwa kau mengkhawatirkan seseorg yg sangat amat kau cintai..aq menatapmu selama beberapa mnt yg dpt kulht kau amat cantik Doiha bskah kau mengerti perasaanku kuharap suatu saat nnt entah kapan kau bsa tau perasaanku,ya mungkin aq tak bsa jujur tpi kaukan bsa melht gelagatku kan Doiha..aq terus menatap dirimu itu dan kau sma sekali tak menyadarinya bahkan aq mulai menyadari bahwa raut wajahmu mula seperti tadi siapa yg kau pikirkan Doiha...?Pasti Megumikan mana mungkin kau memikirkan org lain ya yg mungkin kau pikirkan adalah antara Megumi dan anakmu itu Doiha."Tetchan kelhtan kita sdh bsa mulai latihannya"suaramu kembali menyadarkanku dri lamunanku."Kelhtannya skrg aq yg dlm keadaan krg baik bsa kita undur 15mnt lagi"jwbku pelan ya kini aq tak memasang senyum itu krn aq tau psti itu percuma Doiha kau ttp lbh memlh istri dan anakmu kan..?Sebenrnya inilah yg membuatku memutuskan utk menikahi Ayana krn aq yakin kau akan selalu setia dgn Megumi dan anakmu satu2nya alasan mengapa aku menikahi Ayana yg sebnrnya sma sekali tak ku cintai."Terserah saja deh Tetchan tpi harus ttp latihan ya.."Suaramu kembali sadarkan aq dri lamunanku."Owh ok"jwbku dgn tenang seolah tak ad apa2 tpi sebnrnya ada yg terjadi tak dptkah kau sadari raut wajahku tak akan pernah mengerti diriku ini kau hanya memikirkan soal Megumi mna sempat kau memikirkan aq Doiha

Hyde PoV

Waktu istirahat 15mnt kali ini aq gunakan utk kau terlht memikirkan seseorg apa kau memikirkan Ayana Tetchan?Tak sadarkah kau ad aq dsni yg sangat teramat mencintaimu mungkin aq terlanjur membuatmu yakin akan pernikahanku dgn sendiri bahkan lbh tak yakin akan keputusanku menikahi rasa aq tak akan p'nah bsa mencintainya..Tetchan bskah kau sadari perasaanku ini,jika bisa aq harap kau ttp menerimaku ya Tetchan,semua kenangan terbesit dipikiranku."Hei,Doiha latihan akan segera dimulai knp kau msh melamun saja"suaramu itu menyadarkanku dri lamunan lgi"Hmmm,maaf ya kelhtannya hari ini aq nampak tak serius ini krn aq tak tenag"bgtu jwbku."Apa yg membuatmu tak tenang Doiha"kata2mu membuatku tercenggang msakah aq harus jwb dgn jujur oke aq jwb"Aq tak tenang krn aq memikirkan seseorg tpi dia bkn Megumi dan jga bkn anakku".Kau lagi2 bertanya"Gacktkah...?".Aq kembali menjwb"Bkn dia Tetchan,tetapi org yg selama ini aq cintai krn aq sebnrnya tak mencintai Megumi,dia ad disekitar sni kog"."Owh"kau hny manggut2 seolah mengerti tapi apa bnr kau mengerti Tetchan..?Dan semoga saja kau mengerti dan kau kembali berkata"Aq mengerti maksudmu".Aq menjwb dgn mata berkaca-kaca"Benarkah Tetchan..?"."Iy dan aq yakin org itu selama ini jga memikirkanmu"jwbmu dgn mantapnya."Apa kau serius...?"pertanyaan yg tiba2 keluar dr bibirku."Aq serius Doiha,org itu jga menggangapmu berharga,dia jga sering melamunkan soal dirimu"kau hny menjwbnya bgtu"Benarkah aq mohon buktikanlah Tetchan"aq memohon pdmu."Ok akan aq tunjukan"secara tiba2 saja kau memelukku ya Tetchan aq merasakannya kupikir kau tak akan p'nah tau,namun ternyata aq slh kau mengerti kali ini aq bnr2 merasakan hal plg indah..."Doiha,kl aq blh jujur aq tau kau tak mencintainyakan..?" pertanyaan itu membuatku tercenggang"Iy memang Tetchan kau sendiri jga bgtukan..?"jwbku.

Tetsu PoV

Aq menarik nafasku dlm2 menjwb pertanyaanmu"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain Doiha,lbh baik kita mulai latihannya skrg"."Ya,aq tau ok kalo bgtu kita mulai latihan skrg ya Tetchan"jwbmu."kl bgtu ayo Ken Yuki ayo cpt"seruku memanggil yg lain."Ok"seru Ken dan Yuki kl ini bgtu cepat baru 1 jam sdh skrg aq pergi bersama Doiha utk mengatakan jawaban yg akan kuberikan pdnya."Tetchan disini saja ya"serumu."Terserah kau Doiha" hny manggut2 tanda mengerti."Sekarang berikan aq penjelasan"tanyamu pdku."Ya waktu itu aq berpikir kau serius dgn Megumi jdi aq harus bsa sebsa mungkin utk tak menggangu hidupmu dgnnya oleh sebab itu aq menikahi Ayana yg sebnrnya tak kucintai"itu jwban yg tulus dr hatiku Doiha."Benarkah itu Tetchan"ucapmu dgn mata yg berkaca-kaca."Iya Doiha aq tak akan pernah membohongimu"jwbku dgn senyum tulus dri hatiku."Aq skrg percaya Tetchan"2 saja kau memelukku aq berkata "Doiha bsa kita kermhku saja"."Bagaimana dgn Ayana?"jwbmu."Dia ad jadwal syuting selama 4 hari jdi tak apa2"jwbku dgn ceria."Baiklah Tetchan aq ikut"jwbmu dgn senyum akhirnya kita dpt mengakhiri semua kebohongan kita selama ini tapi apakah ini yg terbaik aq jga tak mengerti tunggu dlu"Doiha bagaimana dgn anak dan istrimu itu?"Sekarang mlh aq yg bertanya."Eh tak perlu khawatir aq bsa berikan alasan yg cukup utk mereka bahwa aq kelelahan sehinggan tak dpt plg kermh"jwbmu dgn senyum itu yg lagi2 mengetarkan hatiku."Ya terserah kau saja Doiha" ini kau dan aq hny berdua diapartemenku saling berbagi cerita dan berbagi tawa tapi tiba2 kau memeluku dan mulai menyetuh bibirku ya ampun ku pikir kau hanya akan berulah seperti ini saat live ternyata kau jga bsa melakukannya disaat seperti ini atw kau pikir kau hny melakukannya ketika promo album Kiss tak kusangka kau bsa melakukannya disaat malam ini dan aq memelukmu dgn eratnya.

Hyde PoV

Malam ini aq dpt merasakan bibirmu itu bkn krn kita sedang live atw promosi lagi tpi krn aq yg menginginkannya tapi tak kusangka Tetchan kau sma seperti ku andai saja waktu itu aq tak berpikir bahwa hubunganmu dgn Kaori serius mungkin kita bsa seperti skrg yah sbnrnya aq jga slh memang tpi tak kusangka kau bgtu mencintaiku sampai bgni bahkan kaukan yg waktu itu membuatku bersama Megumi ya mungkin itu sdh cukup menjadi bukti bahwa kau ingin aq bahagia aq mengerti tpi knp kau rela bknkah kau pelan aq lepaskan ciuman ini walau sebenarnya aq tak ingin melepasnya tapi aq butuh oksigen tau(wkkwwkkw nie author ngaco bgt,dilempari yg bca peace ya lemparinnya pke kado atw air aja ya sekalian XD).5 mnt itu aq mulai bicarakan pelan2 semua tentang hal2 yg ikut tertawa saat aq menceritakan hal yg lucu kau tersenyum saat aq meceritakan hal yg kau anggap membuatku bahagia,kau bahkan menangis ketika aq menceritakan pengalaman yg memedihkan..Tetchan kau bnr2 membuatku bahagia tak kusangka kl slma ini kta pny perasaan yg dlu cintaku hny bertepuk sebelah tangan tpi aq slh ternyata kau bnr2 mencintaiku...tak kusangka kau mdh menutupi kesdhanmu saat pernikahan dgn Megumi mungkin kau senang saat aq bahagia Tetchan aq sangat sangat mencintaimu malam ini akhirnya kita sdh dpt jujur akan kebhongan kita selama ini,ini adlh hal yg paling kita harapkan kan Tetchan...Kau msh memelukku terdiam bgtu saja owh ternyata kau sdh terlelap aq ikut tertidur msh dipelukanmu itu aq harap ini tak akan berakhir walau sebnrnya esok hari akan berakhir tpi perasaanku pdmu dan perasaanmu pdku tak akan pernah padam biarkan perasaan kita trs bertahan dlm hati masing2 Tetchan...aq tau akan tak mungkin memilikimu tpi yg kutau cinta tak perlu memilikikan Tetchan..?Kaupun jga sma aq tau kita memang sma dan rsa ini tak kan p'nah kuhapus dan akan kubiarkan kenangan mlm ini trs terkenanang.


End file.
